Pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi Lui ?
by Bulette
Summary: - C'est ça que tu veux ? - C'est toi que je veux, pour toujours. Lily, Scorpius un amour impossible ils vont pourtant tomber amoureux malgré le monde qui les oppose.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **Rentrée à Poudlard ! Retrouvailles !

Bonjour ! Je vous préviens ceci est ma première fanfiction donc s'il vous plaît soyer un peu indulgent =3 J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne vous ennuirer pas ^^

* * *

><p>Lily Potter se retourna pour la troisième fois consécutive dans son lit alors que son réveil se donnait corps et âmes pour la réveiller. Il avait été réglé sur la fonction volume : beuglante afin de sortir de leur sommeille les sorciers les plus paresseux. Enfin Lily se décida à sortir de son lit avec prudence, elle se laissa glisser au sol et tomba mollement, ses cheveux roux tous emmêlés lui gâchait un peu la vue.<p>

« Par Merlin ! Quelle heure est-il ? » dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Au non...non ce n'est pas possible 7h 30 ! Mais le Poudelard Express part à 8h 00 ! Pourquoi diable Albus et James ne m'ont-ils pas réveiller ? » s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux verts pomme reflétant une lueur d'inquiétude.

Elle se précipita par le grand escalier, trébuchant sur un balai qu'Albus ou James avaient dû laisser là et se mit à pousser des jurons pas très élégants qu'elle connaissait grâce à Hugo Weasley son cousin.

En bas Ginny Potter, sa mère, s'affairait dans tous les sens afin que tout soit près avant leur départ.

« Et n'oublie pas ton hiboux Albus, hein pas comme la dernière fois » dit-elle de la même façon maternelle que Molly Weasley sa mère lui avait dit des annnées plus tôt.

« Ce qu'il ne doit pas oublier surtout, dit James en se moquant, c'est de se coiffer ! »

« JAMES ! » dirent Harry et Ginny en cœur, d'un regard sévère.

« Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris, je n'embête pas le hérisson, dit-il en désignant la tignasse d'Albus. » Ses parents froncèrent les sourcils mais ne dirent rien.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose ? » Dit Lily, d'une voix un peu énervée.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce tu fais encore en pijama ? » demanda Albus étonné.

« Je ne me suis pas réveiller ce matin... » dit-elle penaude. « Je pensais que... »

« Que ton ange gardien s'en chargerait ? ,dit James avec son sourire hypocrite »

Ginny souriait beaucoup peu moins, « Lily viiite ! Dépêches toi de t'habiller et de te laver ! Le temps presse ! » dit Mme Potter en se trémoussant.

« Comme si je ne le savais pas ! » dit Lily d'un air insolent.

« Elle devient de plus en plus, dit Ginny... Rebelle ? » Dit Harry en interrompant son épouse.

« Oui ! C'est parce qu'elle tient de toi chéri ! » accusa Ginny

« Au contraire je penses qu'elle est plutôt comme toi. Une vraie Weasley. »

et ils commencèrent à se chamailler, chose qui arrivait souvent à la maison, mais s'était ainsi dire sans méchanceté, on aurait pu croire : des 1ère années se taquinant.

Lily, encore furieuse de ne pas s'être réveiller à temps, s'habilla en 4ème vitesse, elle prit sa valise en cuir et couru rejoindre ses frères dans leur voiture rouge à pois verts, une fantaisie qu'avait eu sa mère pour son anniversaire de mariage l'an dernier. « La voiture, mais alors vraiment pas discrète... » soupira Lily tout en se dépêchant.

« Lily... » dit James en la toisant de ses yeux noisettes.

« Quoi encore ? » dit elle toujours fâchée contre lui pour ce matin.

« Tes cheveux...que leur as-tu fait ? » dit-il hahuri.

« Oups... J'ai oublié de les coiffer... mais quelle idiote ! et ma brosse dans la valise, je peux toujours rêver pour l'avoir ! » dit-elle dépitée et énervée.

Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur, alors que, la voiture démarrait et poussa un petit cri.

Elle battait nettement Albus au niveau de la coiffure... Sa belle chevelure rousse ressemblait à une botte de paille et à la coiffure de Sangoku, le personnage moldu du dessin animé dragon ballz que ses frères regardaient parfois.

« Noon on est pourtant pas vendredi 13 ! » dit Lily dégoutée.

« On est arrivé » s'écrièrent ses parents d'un ton trop joyeux à son goût.

En effet devant eux se trouvait la gare king's cross avec son inéluctable quai 9 ¾ .

Ils passèrent tous à travers le mur, puis se retrouvèrent sur le quai magique, bondé par une foule de sorciers et sorcières qui se rendaient à Poudelard.

Lily aperçut les Weasley, grâce à leur cheveux roux. Rose âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle, lui faisait déjà signe, un livre à la main, du titre « l'histoire de Poudelard ». Rose était une intellectuelle comme sa mère Hermione. A sa gauche se tenait Hugo, son frère, qui était ami avec Albus.

Cette année, Lily entrait en 5ème année de sorcellerie, elle se souvenait encore lorsqu'elle avait supplié, en 1ère année, le choixpeau magique, de l'envoyer, à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard, comme ce celui-ci le lui conseillait. Elle ne l'avait dit qu'à son père car il avait été dans le même cas qu'elle, bien des annnées avant.

« Salut Rose, comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant, heureuse de retrouver son amie.

« Bien, merci ! Ce livre est vraiment passionnant » dit-elle en soulevant le pavé.

Lily aimait lire, mais seulement les histoires qui ne faisaient pas plus de 50 pages, elle devint un peu pâle en voyant l'épaisseur du bouquin... « dites moi qu'elle ne va pas me le prêter... » songea Lily.

« Si tu veux je te le prête dès que je l'aurais fini » dit Rose, et comme elle lisait vite ça risquait de ne pas tarder...

« Désolé mais je lis autre chose en ce moment » menti Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Rose les yeux pétillants.

Et mince ! pourquoi cette question se dit Lily. « Euh...je ne me rappelle plus du titre. » dit-elle en croisant les doigts.

Rose éclata de rire, chose qu'elle faisait rarement vu son sérieux. « Lily, c'est bon je sais que tu mens ! Mais je ne veux en aucune façon forcer à lire ! Il faut éprouver du plaisir quand on lit »

dit-elle en tant que grande lectrice.

Lily acquiesça et se mit à rire à son tour.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent les garçons : Albus, Hugo ainsi que... Scorpius le sourire aux lèvres, son regard arrogant les dévisagea tel un serpent contemplant sa proie.

Lily réprima un frisson, elle détestait Malfoy, il était vraiment son opposé : lui était très populaire malgré que ses débuts à Poudelard furent difficiles à cause du passé de sa famille, son grand-père et son père mangemorts...

Cependant si les garçons se méfiaient de lui, les filles elles l'adulaient. Il avait même un fan club... ri-di-cule pensait Lily sur ce point là. Mais Malfoy avait aussi d'excellentes notes et était bon en Quiddich. Et il était aussi...très séduisant même si Lily refusait de l'admettre.

Cependant malgré tout Lily ne l'aimait pas, sa famille et la sienne c'étaient toujours détesté et ce n'était pas près de changer ! Le bond, aux yeux bleu gris fixa longuement Lily, la transperçant de son regard avant de dire :

« Lily connais-tu les turbos brosses ? C'est idéal pour quelqu'un comme toi »

Albus pouffa, suivi d'Hugo puis même de Rose. Certes ils considéraient tous Malfoy comme leur ami mais ça ne l'empêchait pas à Lily de le haïr à ce moment... puis elle remarqua elle aussi une chose. « Et toi, Malfoy...Tu ne sais pas faire un nœud de cravate ? » dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux du vert-argent. Celui-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de dire :

« Dans ce cas pourrais-tu me le faire » Lily devint toute rose (pas rouge comme les weasley)

et fronça légerment les sourcils. Elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader quand Melissa, la fille de Pansy Parkison fit son apparition, en roulant des hanches, mettant en avant sa poitrine généreuse.

Les garçons bavèrent devant elle et Lily jura de leur jetter le sortilège de chauve-furri.

« Scorpiiius ! Laisse moi faire , dit-elle en l'ancérant de ses bras fins »

Scorpius éclata de rire et la laissa faire avec plaisir sûrement pensa Lily écœuré.

« Vite ! Montons dans le train avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » dit Rosa redevenu très sérieuse après l'apparition de Melissa Parkinson.

Il ne fut pas aisé de trouver un compartiment vite, car ils étaient un peu en retard.

Mais ils réussirent comme même à en trouver un, tout au fond du train.

« Génial ! » s'exclama ironiquement Albus, déçu « on devra faire des kilomètres pour sortir quand on arrivera ! »

« Et bien on aura plus de temps pour discuter » dit Scorpius en mettant un bras autour de l'épaule de Lily qui sursauta puis tenta de lui mettre une droite, qu'il évita de justesse en saisissant le poignet de celle-ci l'attirant sans le vouloir jusqu'à lui. Lily constata alors que Scorpius était musclé...hum...c'était presque agréable...puis elle se ressaisit : Mais qu'est ce qui lui prennait ! Elle s'en fichait royalement qu'il soit musclé ou pas !

« Lâche-moi ! Dit-elle, les mains devenu moites. » Malfoy la contempla avec amusement puis dit :

« C'est un ordre ? tout en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Lily bouillante de colère, parce que moi les ordres j'adore les contournés ... »

Lily eu l'impression que son cœur souhaitait s'enfuir de sa poitrine, ses joue s'embrasèrent l'espace d'une seconde et là elle mit alors une claque à Scorpius, pour plusieurs raison :

1- Il s'était moqué de ses cheveux.

2- Il avait ensuite caresser les dis cheveux.

Et enfin 3- et bien c'était Scorpius Malfoy, cette raison lui suffisait...

Scorpius sembla étonné, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une fille lui résiste, il arqua légèrement les sourcils à la Malfoy puis un peu énervé que son égo soit ainsi traité, il la provoqua.

« C'est parce qu'aucun garçon n'a jamais voulu de toi que tu es comme ça ? » dit-il le regard froid en la toisant, quelque chose dans le regard de Lily sembla se briser, et il regretta un peu ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'ai déjà eu un copain et un vrai ! Pas comme toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour juste pour ton physique ! Moi il m'aimait vraiment ! » Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle maintenant.

« Et alors ? De toute façon ça devait être un pauvre intello du club de métamorphoses ! Se moqua Scorpius car jamais il n'aurait été capable de ça ! » dit-il triomphant.

« De ça ? » dit Lily étonné.

« Oui » acquiesça Malfoy en s'emparant du menton de celle-ci, trop surprise pour protester.

Rose, Albus et Hugo qui assistaient à la scène depuis tout à l'heure pensèrent « Il ne va quand même pas... » Et bien si, Malfoy regarda Lily un instant, la dévorant des yeux, puis il chercha ses lèvres et les trouva, tièdes et à la fois brûlantes. Il l'embrassa avidement comme si il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Lily elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de les fermer, c'était tellement mieux, tellement doux.

Lorsque le baiser s'acheva, elle le regarda un peu chancelante avant de gromeler :

« Tu vas me le pailler Scorpius Malfoy ! »

* * *

><p>Fin ^^ et oui c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre, si vous souhaiter une suite review please =3<p> 


	2. Quand tout nous oppose

**Hello, hello ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous (j'espère) ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong> QUAND TOUT NOUS OPPOSE

« J'ai rencontré un garçon, il m'a un peu tourné la tête. Fortissimo même... Tu vois le requiem de Fauré ?! Bah être avec lui c'est pareil c'est fort c'est pur. »

Les choses avaient repris leur cours normal à Poudlard, les élèves avaient eu leurs emplois du temps, ils avaient retrouvés leurs amis, Rusard, avait pu se déchaîner sur les premières années effrayés, Dumbledore, avait fait son discours habituel « Soyez solidaires entre sorciers c'est votre plus grande force,... blablabla » passionnant.

Et Scorpius, n'avait pas fait d'allusion au baiser dans le train, au grand soulagement de Lily !

Mais elle trouvait cela étrange... Comme même, c'était son premier baiser ! (et oui, elle avait menti quand elle s'était vanter d'avoir eu un copain : c'était pour clouer le bec à Malfoy, cause perdue...)

Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle avait déballé ses affaires, puis installée confortablement sur son matelas rouge et or, elle sortit un bout de parchemin et se mis à griffonner une liste :

**A faire cette année :**

_ Obtenir des bonnes notes dans toutes les matières.

_ Convaincre maman de me laisser partir en vacances avec Rose et Hugo à la montagne.

_ Prendre des cours de piano.

_ Manger 3 fruits et légumes par jours

_ Voir la Tour Eiffel

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Rose derrière moi.

« Une liste de choses à faire, j'aime m'organiser » répondis-elle

« La Tour Eiffel ça m'intéresse, pourquoi tu veux la voir ? » dit-elle

« Je sais pas... c'est un des plus beaux monuments du monde d'après grand-mère, j'aime découvrir de nouvelles choses...Pas toi ? »

« Non..moi jveux lire des livres »

« Haha, ok »

« N'empêche, tu calcules tout. Parfois ça ne se passe pas comme tu le veux, on ne peut pas tout contrôler. »

« C'est pour ça que je me fais des listes, pour éviter les imprévus »

Les jours suivant, Scorpius ne vint pas en cours, puis trois jours après la rentrée, Lily l'aperçu, au fond de la classe, assoupi, un air d'ange au coin des lèvres. Ce repos, si paisible fût-il, ne dura pas, le professeur de Potion interrogea, Scorpius :

« Messieurs Malfoy...S'il vous plaît pouvez vous nous rappeler les ingrédients de la potion de Polinectar ? » dit-il d'une voix rêche.

« Je ne sais pas »dit-il endormi à moitié.

« 10 points de moins pour Serpentard, on ne dors pas en classe...c'est inadmissible... »

Lily pesta intérieurement, ce garçon faisait tout pour se faire remarquer, elle leva la main est répondit facilement à la question du professeur.

« Très bien, miss Potter, une réponse brillante ! » dit-il ravis de compter dans son cours une bonne élève.

La sonnerie retentit, Lily et Rose sortir en discutant :

« Franchement, il abuse ce Malfoy, tout ça parce que son père est haut placé au ministère, il sèche et et il dors en cours ! » ronchonna Lily.

« Je trouve ça craquant son côté bad boy » dit rêveusement Rose « De plus je sais qu'il va souvent à des soirées voilà pourquoi il est si fatigué ».

En parlant du loup, voilà Scorpius qui se dirigeait vers elle.

Il s'approcha de Lily et la pris dans ses bras, la faisant frissonner : « Hmmm, tu m'as manqué Lily »

Le parfum de celui-ci dégageait une senteur délicieuse et malgré tout Lily répliqua

« Ok Scorpius, tu vois pas que tu nous dérange là ?! »

« Y a que toi que toi que je dérange. Mais ça te rend assez craquante on va dire.

« Ah, t'as décider de m'emmerder, ok (le repousse) Jmen vais, tu viens Rose ?

« Nan, mais elle est de mauvais poil depuis qu'elle a rater sa dissert d'histoire de la magie » dit Rose en s'en allant.

« Ah ok » dit Scorpius.

Pendant ce temps, Lily, bouillait de rage mais celle-ci disparut le jour suivant, laissant place à la peur. Oui une peur qui lui tordait le ventre jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Elle n'était pas la seule, ses camarades aussi, pour une excellente raison : - Le cours de Sport de monsieur Gallaire.

En effet, si ces cours ressemblaient en grande partie aux cours moldus sur Terre, il n'existait pas de professeur aussi dangereux que monsieur Gallaire, les élèves qui ne couraient pas assez vite, étaient rattrapés par un professeur furieux qui le fouettait avec des orties. « Il faut stimuler votre motivation » disait-il. Pour ça, ça marchait !

Lily, s'était mis dans une tenue à l'aise : un jogging et un gilet rouge et or assortis à sa maison, ainsi que des baskets confortables.

Lors du départ de la course, Lily sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge, pourvu qu'il ne me rattrape pas...merlin si tu veilles sur moi...

Le coup de sifflet retenti,elle s'élança rapidement, tous les autres autour d'elle firent de même, à partir de maintenant c'était chacun pour sa peau !

Lorsqu'elle s'engageât dans l'épaisse forêt , elle sentit un sol boueux et glissant sous ses semelles, elle ralentit pour ne pas glisser.

Mais elle entendit une fille derrière elle, hurler, sous les coups d'orties,cela la boosta et elle se mit à sprinter. Elle sut, à la minute où son pieds dévia du sol, et lorsque la pesanteur disparut, qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur. Elle chuta lourdement en poussant un cri, au lieu de se stopper elle continua à rouler, puis tomba dans un fossé, au milieu de racines.

« Merde ! » cria-t-elle, elle était bloquée. "Au secours !" hurla-elle mais les minutes défilaient et il n'y avait personne.

A ce moment, elle entendit un craquement, elle se mit à trembler en pensant au orties.

« Besoin de moi » dit Scorpius la jaugeant des ses beaux yeux gris.

« Non, c'est bon, tout vas bien »

« Comme tu veux, démerde toi » il s'éloigna

« Ok, Scorpius, sors moi de là »

« S'il te plaît Scorpius » dit-il

« S'il te plaît Scorpius... »

« A qui je demande pardon » dit-il en me tendant sa main.

« A qui je demande pardon...Merci » dit-elle soulagée.

Lily et Scorpius rejoignirent le groupe essoufflé.

« Où vous étiez passé ? » demanda Rosa soupçonneuse.

« Oh, une longue histoire » répondit-elle.

Étonnamment, la tension entre Lily et Scorpius s'atténua les jours suivants, mais cette douceur fut vite interrompit par l'arrivé des examens de 1er semestre...

« Mon dieu, je stresse » dit Rose à Lily, ses mains chargées de manuels et de cahiers.

« Je croise les doigts » répondit Lily en soupirant.

La semaine suivante, les résultats furent affichés dans le grand hall.

« Alors tu l'as réussi ? » demanda Rose

« Eh bien.. » dit son amie en croisant son regard.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiin :p Je sais vous vous dites « Pourquoi là ?! » mais j'adore faire durer le suspense alors voilà mwahaha ! <strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/matinée...etc **

**Rendez-vous au troisième chapitre;)**

**Bises**


End file.
